Home Sweet Home
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Kisah, keputusan, dan mereka... Namun disinilah 'dirinya' berada.


_**-****Home**** Sweet Home **_**_-_**

* * *

Ini seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi.

Winston, Peggy, 'Paman' Po, beserta semua yang harus meninggal dalam urusan sangkut paut Sun On Yee.

_Dirinya _pun yang saat ini terpilih sebagai 'Red Pole' bukan berarti seharafiah dan setengik _mereka_.  
Melakukan semua tugas 'pembersihan' di bawah _anjuran_ 'Broken Nose' Jiang adalah hal yang **normal** untuk istilah saling 'menjaga'. Istilah itu sendiri menjadikannya resmi sebagai _Triple Agent_. Walau _heh,_ wanita licik itu **hanya** menginginkan kursi kekuasaan milik 'Paman' Po.

Si keparat Pendrew juga menambah runyam di tengah ribetnya situasi 18K, membuat 'adegan' dengan penangkapan Sonny di momen pemakaman 'Paman' Po dan pergi begitu saja seketika pertikaian antara dua kubu Triad. Berikutnya memintanya keluar dari penyamaran setelah berbagai keributan besar terjadi?  
Tidak bisakah dia melihat bagaimana parahnya keadaan Sun On Yee saat ini? Ini bahkan sudah tidak lagi tersangkut dengan kasus Mimi!

**Beep Beep**...

Kalutnya pikiran Wei segera pudar seiring interupsi dari ponselnya.

Desah pun terlepas dari katup mulut.  
Pandangan diarahkan sejenak pada kaca di depan wastafel. Jemari tangan kirinya kini merogoh saku celana dan mengambil PDA-nya.

Saat menatap nama "Jackie" pada layar, Wei menerima telepon tersebut.  
Namun pembuka percakapan bukanlah salam seperti normalnya seorang Jackie Ma, melainkan...

_[...Wei, shit—] _diselang suara rentet tembakan,  
_[Wei, _**_mereka _**_d__imana-mana bung!] _diselang suara ledakan—

Sejelasnya Wei terkejut.

"Jackie? Jackie! Kamu dimana sekarang?!" Seru Wei sambil buru-buru berlari keluar ruangan kamar mandi dan menuju pintu apartemen.

_[...Wei, Jiu Mei... Para bajingan itu, 18K—]_ diselang suara teriakan beberapa orang dari latar Jackie berada, diikuti suara pecahan sesuatu dan suara "ugh!" disambung "gabruk!"  
Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar selain "buzz" setelah suara "krak!" seakan-akan ponsel milik Jackie diinjak oleh kaki seseorang.

"Jackie? JACKIE!" Seru Wei sewaktu membuka pintu apartemen, dan terpaksa menggunakan transmiter pelacak melalui PDA-nya.

Dalam hitungan detik, di depan garasi parkir...

"Sial!" Maki Wei pada dirinya sendiri begitu mengetahui posisi sumber dari telepon yang masuk terakhir ternyata berada di area North Point.

Wei tidak buang waktu memilih mobil yang tercepat, men-starter mesin dan langsung tancap gas.

"Bertahanlah, Jackie..." guman Wei kala mobil berdecit, berlanjut melesat keluar dari area apartemennya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Perjalanan memakan waktu 10 menit dari Kota Kennedy ke North Point. Wei **sudah** berusaha maksimal untuk mengebut.

Sesampainya di titik signal transmiter, tepatnya beberapa meter dari sebuah gang...

"Keparat..." desah Wei sewaktu melihat tiga mobil polisi dan sebuah mobil ambulan.  
Sedangkan pada gang tersebut terdapat dua mobil yang hangus terbakar dan beberapa korban sipil yang terkapar akibat luka tembakan.

Itu berita buruk.

Tapi Wei **harus** mengecek ke sana untuk mengamati lebih dekat dan memastikan sosok Jackie Ma tidak termasuk dalam hitungan mereka yang berada di kantung mayat.  
Tidak seperti Wei mengharapkan teman masa kecilnya akan bernasib seburuk itu, namun apapun tindakannya sudah merupakan bagian dari _tugas._

Baru membuka pintu mobil, sebuah pesan masuk di PDA-nya menginterupsi niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil.

**[Wei! Cepat ke restoran, para cecunguk 18K menyerang! Sungguh**** bajingan****!]**

Itu dari Conroy.

"Sial-sial-sial...!" Kesal Wei kala menutup pintu mobil. Keadaan Jackie masih dipertanyakan, lalu **ini**?

Entah kenapa dengan tubi-tubi problema 18K, diyakininya seseorang pasti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan menggerakkan konfrontasi karena jelas, _mereka_ terlalu terbuka, terlalu pas dan terlalu... **tahu**.

Poin-nya tertuju pada situasi Ponytail tentang 'Big Smile' Lee saat di Klub Bam Bam, di hari pertamanya sebagai Bos pengganti Winston Chu.

Belum memegang kendali setir, mendadak sebuah pesan masuk kembali.

**[Temui aku di Pelabuhan ****Aberdeen.]**

Itu dari Pendrew. Di saat **begini**...?

"Brengsek," umpat Wei kembali sambil menginjak pedal gas.

Bagaimanapun urusan yang terdekat dahulu, yaitu menuju ke Golden Koi, ke restoran milik Nyonya Chu.  
Sepanjang menyetir, Wei tidak ada pilihan selain mengirim pesan ke Pendrew untuk meminta bantuan melacak dimana Jackie Ma berada. Berikutnya menghubungi para 'Red Pole' untuk mengirim back-up karena **ini** adalah perang.

Sayangnya... meminta bantuan pada Pendrew adalah kesalahan besar.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sehari sesudah kepastian bahwa dalang utama adalah 'Big Smile' Lee, perang di dalam kubu Sun On Yee sendiri pun terjadi secara terang-terangan.

Wei **sudah** berlari dan menghajar semua. SEMUA!  
Namun terlambat. Jackie Ma berakhir ditemukan meninggal seperti anjing, tergantung dengan borgol bak daging pajangan... sebagai saksak hidup.

"...Jackie! Oh Tuhan, Jackie...!" Seru Wei dengan panik, entah harus membuka borgol dulu atau menahan tubuh Jackie dari posisi menyedihkan ini.  
"Jackie— Jackie, maafkan aku..." pelik Wei kala berakhir memeluk tubuh Jackie yang sudah dingin dan bersimbah darah, mencoba menahan dan mengecap bagaimana pedihnya janji antara teman masa kecil sekaligus 'saudara' dalam keanggotaan Triad.

"_...Hei Wei. Aku menganggapmu seperti sahabat bung. Itu jauh lebih tinggi dari pengertian 'Bos'."_

Kalimat Jackie saat di mobil setelah Jackie dibebaskan dari kantor kepolisian, masih kental terngiang dalam kepala.

"_Wei! 'Big Smile' Lee! 'Big Smile' Lee menangkapku dan menyerahkanku ke 18K! Para keparat itu menguburku hidup-hidup!"_

Ngiang teriakan panik Jackie saat ditemukan di sebuah pulau kecil... di dalam kotak peti kayu.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu kembali untukmu."_

Besit kalimat berkadar sumpah dari mulutnya sendiri...

"...Bajingan," geram Wei sambil melepaskan pelukan.  
Berbagai luap serapah terukir dalam benak. Permasalahan **ini**... tidak akan dilepaskannya sampai setuntas-tuntasnya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Setidaknya cerita dendam **harus** berujung pada Pendrew. Polisi kotor itu benar-benar menjualnya ke 'Big Smile' Lee.

Namun tidak... tidak ada yang akan lolos dari semua ini.  
Seperti petuah guru-nya saat dirinya mengembalikan salah satu patung _jade_ ke rak koleksi di pelatihan bela diri.

"_...Jangan biarkan lingkungan __mendapatkanmu, sadarilah d__irimu sendiri."_

Ya. Dirinya adalah _dirinya._

**...**

**..**

**.**

Semuanya selesai dengan panjang. **Sangat** panjang dan melelahkan plus penderitaan fisik akibat beberapa luka fatal, juga ironi... Wei berdiri sebagai pemenang.

Setelah fase perawatan sekaligus tele-tele interogasi, Wei memegang lencananya kembali dan menutup kasus 'pribadi'-nya: baik 'Dogeyes' Lin untuk Mimi beserta Winston dan Peggy, lalu 'Big Smile' Lee untuk Jackie, juga Pendrew untuk 'Paman' Po.

Tapi di detik ini, _pastinya_...

Di ruangan apartemen milik Jackie, Wei mengunjungi dan melihat-lihat. Mungkin sekedar mengumpulkan kenangan dan pengukuhan... _selamat tinggal_.

Keadaan disini cukup berantakan mirip kapal pecah, rupanya Jackie memang menjadi target 18K dan 'Big Smile' Lee.

...hingga penemuannya pada sebuah laci kabinet yang terkunci.

Karena penasaran, Wei pun melakukan _pick lock_.  
Apa yang ditemukannya membuatnya tersentak. Di dalamnya terdapat berkas-berkas berlabel "Wei Shen", berisi berbagai informasi tentang dirinya sebagai polisi yang menyamar.

Ini seharusnya adalah data-data yang rahasia! Bagaimana Jackie bisa—

Tiba-tiba kalimat Roland terbesit.

_"...Jackie Ma, kami menginginkannya. Ini keinginan dari Pendrew sendiri."_

Kalimat Jackie juga terngiang.

_"Kamu tahu, tentang aku dan kamu, aku sudah memikirkannya. Bukan soal persahabatan kita, namun..."_

Wei mulai mendapatkan koneksi, baik dari Pendrew, Sun On Yee, sampai Jackie. Satu-per-satu garis merah, terhubung dan terus terhubung, SEMUA!

"Sungguh," geleng Wei duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Jackie. Jemari kedua tangan meraup wajahnya.

Lelah, _sungguh_ lelah.

Menyesakkan, _mereka_ sekaligus loyalitas yang rancu... **terlalu** kontradiksi.  
Penemuannya ini membuatnya mempertimbangkan kembali, baik tentang pilihan dan... _keputusan._

Sejujurnya terdapat pikiran untuk angkat kaki dari Hong Kong dan membersihkan namanya dari dunia kelam yang pernah digelutinya —mengubur segalanya.  
Tampaknya duduk di belakang meja tidaklah buruk, ketimbang berada di jalanan dan **harus** menanggung berbagai mimpi buruk tentang _mereka._

Tentu mengawali sebuah kisah baru tidak akan semudah menghilangkan tato...

Tapi kenapa Jackie menyembunyikan ini darinya? Kenapa tidak diutarakan langsung padanya? Dan kenapa **masih** mempercayainya sejauh** ini**?

"_...Winston, ini Wei bung. Wei Shen, dia adalah salah satu dari kita. Old Prosperity."_

"..." Wei tertegun mengingat memori-memori semasa hari pertama, perkenalan dari Jackie pada Winston Chu, seorang dari 'Red Pole' di dalam Sun On Yee yang saat itu menguasai lalu lintas perdagangan narkotika sebagai komplotan '_Water Street Gang_'.

"Begitu..." desah Wei kala menatap jendela.

"Ya. Kamu benar, Jackie..." lanjut Wei dengan kalem, membiarkan semua perkataan-perkataan Jackie —Jackie, 'sahabat'-nya— berkutat sebagai... _pegangan._

**...**

**..**

**.**

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Setelah Wei selesai dengan urusan _mengintimidasi_ Pendrew menggunakan bukti eksklusif dari 'Aunt Jiang' —itu sama saja hukuman mati bagi Thomas Pendrew. ITU **memang** rencananya.

"Kamu tidak ada rencana untuk kembali ke Amerika?" Tanya Teng.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain rumah sendiri. Hong Kong adalah rumahku," positif Wei seraya berjalan pergi.

"Tapi sisi Hong Kong yang mana?" Guman si Jane Teng dari belakang Wei.

Meski Wei mendengarnya, hanya senyum yang terpapar.

Wei **tahu** _mereka_ di luar sana.

Satu hal yang terpenting, _pastinya_: sejauh dirinya menyelesaikan SEMUA, toh dirinya tidak bisa berlari dari masa lalu.  
Darah yang tumpah oleh kedua tangannya, konflik internal dan eksternal dari pengkhianatan dan tragedi... sampai drama 32 sumpah sebagai anggota tetap Sun On Yee, bahkan sosok-sosok seperti 'Broken Nose' Jiang senantiasa mengawasinya sekaligus... _menjaganya_.

Dan _dirinya_ LEBIH dari sekedar polisi yang menyamar karena _mereka_...

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Hei, Bos! Ada waktu untukku?" Suara di kejauhan menyela, membuat Wei berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ternyata Duke menantinya, _pastinya_ bersama masalah.

Wei melirik ke mesin vending, lalu mengambil sebuah koin receh. Pandangan kini terkunci pada dua gambaran berbeda di kedua sisinya.

_"...aku akan selalu bersamamu, mendukungmu. Setidaknya itu adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."_

"_Heh_," decak Wei saat mengingat 'pengakuan' Jackie yang sukses bertahan menggondol perhiasan milik 18K.

Wei memasukkan koin yang di genggamannya ke lubang koin pada mesin vending. Dua detik berikut, sekaleng '_Dragon Punch_' menggelinding keluar.

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Jackie. Terima kasih, sobat," ucap Wei sambil mengambil kaleng itu, kemudian mengangkatnya sejenak bak penghormatan dan meneguk isinya.

"Wei, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Seru Duke kembali, sangat terburu-buru meminta atensinya.

"Ya, Duke. Aku **disini**," kata Wei sambil membuang kaleng kosong dan berlari kecil menghampiri anggotanya, pria di bawah kepemimpinan 'Red Pole', _dirinya_.

**Y****a**. Triad _juga_ sisinya, beserta segala pelik tentang _mereka_; **inilah** '_Home Sweet Home_' baginya.

* * *

_**- End -**_

* * *

**_A/n: _****_fic pertama saya untuk game 'Sleeping Dogs' setelah menamatkan versi 1.4  
Hurrah! Sangat suka dengan _****_semua karakteristik Wei Shen. Game ini sungguh awesome! Dan saya sedang menanti versi 1.7 :)_**

**_Fic ini sendiri terjadi karena _****_momen saat mengembalikan patung jade, "...don't let the culture get you."  
plus kisah Wei dan Jackie yang erat. Jadi sosok si Jackie seakan-akan adalah sesuatu yang 'spesial' bagi Wei. *Smiles*_**

**_Oh ya. Ini friendship. Dan uh... maaf banyak makiannya. ._._**


End file.
